La tua cantante
by ColorguardGirl12
Summary: This is my A MAGICAL CINDERELLA STORY from my last account. Under-going some major revision after the first chapter. I just wanted to get this back up so dont be surprised if everytime you read the first chapter is somewhat different...title means "singer


The sun rose over the tiny village that was Ottery St. Catchpole and shone through the window of the attic bedroom of the Lovegood residence. The room was in no condition to have someone live there, yet that is just were Luna Lovegood's step-mother had moved her over the summer. The walls that were once covered in nothing but rotten wood were now covered in pale blue silk hangings that had been deemed 'unusable' by her step-mother for her frivilous and outlandish clothes all because they had small silver stars painstakingly stitched in the corners. The bed was covered in sparkling silver sheets, comforter, and pillows that had met the same fate as the hangings; the bed itself was more than a thousand years old but had been deemed 'a disgusting piece of trash' by the step-mother that Luna had come to hate. Her father's old desk and flat screen computer had also been added to the room, along with the books from her mother's old study. A large bay window was the only source of light in the room, considering the crystal chandelier that Luna had carried to her room after her step-mother had ripped it from the dining room and tried to install in the middle of the silk hangings coming together in the middle of the ceiling didn't work. Her mother's old wardrobe and clothes were also in her room, along with her school trunk and her raven Twilight. It was a cramped room, since it was never meant to be used as a bedroom, but Luna was comfortable here and rarely left it unless it was to do some trivial thing for her step-mother.

This morning Luna was asleep in front of her computer. She'd been up most of last night talking to people she'd met over the summer through the WizardChat program Ginny'd told her about before leaving for the summer. As the sun crept across the sleeping Ravenclaw, the slide show screen saver she'd created with pictures of her parents and her friends was wiped off the screen as a conversation box popped onto the screen in a flash of blue and silver sparkles:

**Lioness902: Luna...wake-up**

The Ravenclaw stirred slightly in her sleep, but did not make any move to answer Ginny's wake-up call.

**Lioness902: Luna...**

**Lioness902: Luna...**

**Lioness902: LUNA MARIE LOVEGOOD...WAKE-UP!!**

The last message caused the keyboard to grow extrememly hot...which is just were Luna was resting her head on her hand. The blonde sat straight up and waved her hand around in the air, trying to cool off her scorched palm. She read the messages Ginny had sent her before typing a quick reply to calm the red headed Gryffindor:

**MoonGirl12: Calm down, Ginn...I was up late talking to you-know-who last night...can't a girl sleep? haha**

**MoonGirl12: brb...shower and step-mother's breakfast...ttynaf**

Luna clicked the computer screen off and rummaged in her wardrobe for today's outfit. Ginny had invited her to spend the last week of summer at the Burrow so she only had a few hours to spend in the company of her step-witch, which is what she refered her step-mother as when ever she was alone. Luna walked as quietly as she could down the rickety staircase to the door that blended in with the hallway wall from the rest of the house(her stemother had insisted that her father hide the door before he had went on the fateful search for another of his imaginary creatures) and into the guest bathroom.

Luna laid her clothes neatly in a pile on the marble countertop next to the sink and removed a blue fluffy towel from the cupboard before turning the standing shower faucets so that the water temperature was the same as a spring rain. She removed her clothes from the day before and placed them in the laundry shootas she stepped through the crystal incrusted door that led into the white marble shower. The water cascaded over her dirty-blonde hair and helped to wake her up the rest of the way. She squeezed her custom brewed shampoo into her palm and worked it through her hair, counting to two hundred before she let the water rinse it out. (It was one of her quirks that she had learned from her mother along with making her shampoos and soaps from the herbs and flowers in the garden.) She poured soap onto her sponge and washed the feel of floor cleaner off of her body; she stood in the downpour for a few minutes longer before turning the water off and wrapping herself in a blue fluffy towel.

She dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible before heading back up to her bedroom. She flopped back into her desk chair and pulled the towel off of her hair letting it cascade in dirty-blonde ringlets around her face. "Self-drying/Self-styling towels...the greatest invention in the wizarding world." she mumbled, dropping the towel on the floor and turning her attention to the computer screen. There were two conversation boxes on her screen:

**Lioness902: Hurry up and get here...we're all dying to see you  
Lioness902: Hey i g2g...mom says i have to share...see you soon!!**

The other read:

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: Hey, Moon...what's up?**

Luna's heart did a slight flip. She'd met Phantom_of_Hogwarts towards the beginning of the summer...right before her father had married the step-witch...in an international wizarding school chat room. They had been the only two English speaking people in there that day and so had struck up a conversation. They'd found out that they both went to Hogwarts...but where in different years and classes. Luna thought he seemed familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who it was that he reminded her of. Luna's father had given her a cell phone over the summer so that she could talk to him while he was out on an adventure, so she and EmeraldRaven had exchanged numbers and sometimes stayed up late at night talking about what was happening to themin their lives. Luna had come to realized one day a few weeks ago that she was falling for the mysterious Cyber Guy, and found herself hoping it wasn't some weirdo like one of the Creevey brothers or a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle.

Luna closed the conversation from Ginny and clicked on the conversation with Phantom (which she'd nicknamed him for short).

**MoonGirl12: Hey...sorry...shower**

**MoonGirl12: nothing much...you?**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: same...shower huh? I thougth you'd abandoned me...tear tear haha**

**MoonGirl12: never...if i abondoned you then who would i make listen to me ramble on and on about my life? haha**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: still that bad huh?**

**MoonGirl12: you have no idea...i'm leaving today to stay with some of my friends the last week of summer and the step-witch still has me fixing her breakfast and running her bath water...cringe**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: trust me when i say i know how you feel...my 'family' use to be the same way...thank god i dont have to stay with them anymore**

**MoonGirl12: lucky...sigh**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: do not worry, fair maiden...i will rescue you from the evil step-witch...strikes a dashing pose**

**MoonGirl12: oh my hero!! swoons lol**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: i wish i could hear your laugh...**

**MoonGirl12: here...i'll laugh harder LOL LOL LOL lol**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: haha when do you think we'll finally meet?**

Luna's phone rang and looking at the caller-id she saw that it was Ginny. The Weasley's were here to get her...

**MoonGirl12: well...it's time for me to bid you ado...my carriage is here to whisk me away from the dreadful step-witch**

Luna made to turn the computer off but a message from EmeraldRaven stopped her.

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: WAIT!**

Luna paused and waited for him to send his latest message.

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: I cant rest wtihout knowing there's hope...it feels like im lost in a sea of people who only think of me because of who i am...not because of who i really am as a person...but when im with you, i feel like you actually see me...even with the computers between us**

**MoonGirl12: semi-quoting Tenison...impressive**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: you don't become a prince charming any other way...haha**

**Phantom_of_Hogwarts: so when do you think we'll really meet?**

**MoonGirl12: soon**

With that said, Luna shut the computer off and dragged her trunk and raven down the hidden staircase and out to the Weasley's car. She spared one last glance of her motehr and father's home and grimaced in disgust at the women who lived inside it now. Grasping the silver locket with the inlaid tear drop saphire containing her parents pictures, Luna turned away from the house and stepped into the Weasley car...promising herself the next time she was here, the evil step-witch wouldn't be


End file.
